vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Engineer
|-|Base= |-|Sentries= |-|Super Sentries= |-|Sprockets= |-|Sentry Expert= |-|Crushing Sentry= |-|Boom Sentry= |-|Cold Sentry= |-|Energy Sentry Sentry= |-|Sentry Paragon= |-|Paragon Sentry= |-|Cleansing Foam= |-|Overclock (BTD5)= |-|Overclock (BTD6)= |-|Ultraboost= |-|Double Gun= |-|Bloon Trap= |-|XXXL Trap= Summary The Monkey Engineer is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a cheap, early game unit that can be upgraded to place sentries and other devices across the level to assist in fighting off the Bloons. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A, 9-B with Sentries | At least 9-B, likely 9-A, 9-B with special Sentries, 9-A with Paragon Sentry | At least 9-B, likely 9-A, 9-B with Cleansing Foam | At least 9-B, likely 9-A, 9-A with Bloon Trap, 8-C with XXXl Trap Name: Monkey Engineer Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes) Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey, Engineer Powers and Abilities: |-|Tower=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Weapon Creation (Can build up to three Sentries at once, Engineer’s Workshop allows Engineer to build Super Sentries), Can pin targets in place, Deconstruction (Is able to deconstruct armor (Like fortified Bloons) and more complicated machines (Like blimps) with Deconstruction) | All base abilities enhanced, Weapon Creation (Can build special sentries dependent on what Bloons are nearby, Can build Paragon Sentries), Partial Cyborgization | All base abilities enhanced, limited Water Manipulation and Organic Manipulation via Cleansing Foam, Aura and Electricity Manipulation with Overclock Wrench, Electricity Manipulation via generator and gloves, Statistics Amplification (Overclock doubles the attack speed of a chosen tower for 60 seconds (Ultraboost can stack to x4), Overclock can add 50% to a Monkey Village’s range, Ultraboost provides a permanent 10% boost to attack speed after each use which stacks up to 10 times), Overclock can double monkey produced by Farms, Banks, or Marketplace | All base abilities enhanced, Weapon Creation (Can build a Bloon trap and XXXL Trap) |-|Sentries=Inorganic Physiology, Small Size (Type 0), Self-Deconstruction (Disappear after a short amount of time), Super Sentries are bigger, faster, and last longer, Crushing Sentry shots bounce off obstacles, Explosion Manipulation via Boom Sentry, Energy Projection via Energy Sentry, Ice Manipulation, Flash Freeze, and Statistics Reduction (Permanently slowed, even after unfreezing) via Cold Sentry, Plasma Manipulation and Self-Destruction via Paragon Sentry (Instead of disappearing after 25 seconds or if sold, they self-destruct) |-|Cleansing Foam=Non-Physical Interaction, Camouflage Removal (Reveals Camo Bloons permanently) and Regeneration Removal (Up to High-Low) |-|Bloon Trap=Inorganic Physiology, Small Size (Type 1), Sealing, Explosion Manipulation (When full, explodes after a short amount of time), Creation (Generates double money if collected manually), Aura (When filled, emits a off-white colored aura), Bloon Trap can hold up to 500 RBE worth of Bloons, XXXL Trap lacks Small Size, Enhanced Senses (XXXL Trap can detect DDTs, even when they still have camo), XXXL Trap can hold up to 10,000 RBE worth of Bloons Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Is comparable to the Boomerang Monkey, Engineer’s Workshop and Oversize Nails allows the nailgun to pop Lead and frozen bloons), likely Small Building Level (Deconstruction allows the Nailgun to deal extra damage to MOAB Bloons), Wall level with Sentries (Engineer’s Workshop allows Turrets to pop Lead and frozen bloons) | At least Wall level, likely Small Building Level (Stronger than before), Wall level with special Sentries (Crushing Blow can pop Lead Bloons, Energy Sentry can pop Frozen Bloons, Boom Sentries can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons), Small Building Level with Paragon Sentry (Deals extra damage to MOAB Bloons) | At least Wall level, likely Small Building Level (Stronger than before), Wall level with Cleansing Foam (Can pop Lead Bloons) | At least Wall level, likely Small Building Level (Stronger than before), Small Building level with Bloon Trap (Can pop MOABs in BTD5 Mobile), Building level with XXXl Trap (Can pop ZOMGs) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), At least Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | Likely Superhuman, Transonic combat speed (Sprockets boosts attack speed by 2/3), Hypersonic with Energy Sentry and Paragon Sentry (Are comparable to Super Monkey’s Laser Vision and Plasma Vision respectively]] | Likely Superhuman, At least Transonic combat speed | Likely Superhuman, At least Transonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human (Can wear the large Cleansing Foam container backpack and Generator backpacks with ease, Can throw XXXL Traps) Striking Strength: At least Wall level, likely Small Building Level, Wall level with Sentries | At least Wall level, likely Small Building Level, Wall level with special Sentries, Small Building Level with Paragon Sentry | At least Wall level, likely Small Building Level, Wall level with Cleansing Foam | At least Wall level, likely Small Building Level, Small Building level with Bloon Trap, Building level with XXXl Trap Durability: Wall level (Is comparable to the Boomerang Monkey), At least Wall level with devices, Small Building level with Traps (Can contain and destroy MOABs which reach this level without breaking) Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: Several Meters, possibly tens of kilometers (The artwork for Larger Service Area shows a nail going that far, however this may not be valid), Sentries shoot Several Meters, Paragon Sentry’s explosion is Several Meters, Cleansing Foam spreads Below Standard Melee Range, Traps affect Several meters above them Standard Equipment: Two differently sized Nailguns (used individually), Construction hard hats, Sentries, Super Sentries, Wrench, Wooden Sledgehammer, MOAB-shaped projectiles, 9-Inch Nails (The artwork for 9-Inch Nails in BMC shows the gun firing two darts at a time, however this may not be valid, The artwork for Oversize Nails shows the nails as being far larger than 9 inches, however this may not be valid), Gloves | Crushing Sentry (Spiked balls), Boom Sentry (Bombs), Cold Sentry (Snowballs), Energy Sentry (Laser blasts), Visor helmet and backpack, Robotic Arm and Tail, Tool backpack, Paragon Sentry | Cleansing Foam, Overclock Wrench, Technologically advanced Nailgun, Electric gloves, Generator backpack, Visor helmet and ear protection | Dual-nailguns, Hats, Visors and Ear protection, Gloves, Bloon Trap, XXL Trap Intelligence: At least Above Average, likely Gifted (Build his devices from scratch) Weaknesses: Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of two upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nail Gun:' The Monkey Engineer's main method of attack. Fires nails. *'Sentry Gun:' Allows the Engineer to place sentry guns, which shoot sharp steel pins but only last a short time. Super Sentries are bigger, faster, and last longer *'Fast Engineering:' Increases the Engineer’s building speed *'Larger Service Area:' Engineer can shoot further and deploy sentries in a larger area *'Deconstruction:' Nailgun shots do extra damage to MOAB-Class and Fortified Bloons *'Oversize Nails/9-Inch Nails:' Upgrades the nailgun to fire 9-inch nails that can pop 8 bloons at once including frozen bloons *'Pin:' Bloons are temporarily pinned in place *'Sprockets:' Increases the Engineer and Sentries’ attack speed **'Sentry Expert:' Sentries deploy with different damage types (Crushing, Boom, Cold, and Energy in that order) **'Sentry Paragon:' Sentries are super-powerful but highly unstable *'Cleansing Foam:' Engineer uses a special dispenser to spray down the track with a cleansing foam that removes camo and regen properties. Also pops lead bloons **'Overclock:' Gives the Monkey Engineer the ability to double a tower's attack speed (Adds 50% to a Monkey Village’s range, Doubles Banana Farm’s amount of bananas produced or doubles the money added by a Monkey Bank or Marketplace) for 60 seconds **'Ultraboost:' When stacked with Overclock or active Ultraboost, target is boosted to 4x attack speed, Overclocked Monkeys gain a permanent 10% boost to attack speed each time Overclock wears off (Can stack up to 10 times) *'Double Gun:' Wields two guns **'Bloon Trap:' Drops a Bloon Trap that catches and destroys Bloons. Gives extra cash if emptied manually or explodes if emptied automatically **'XXXL Trap:' Huge Bloon Traps that can trap any type of Bloon, regardless of size Key: Base | Sprockets upgrade path | Cleansing Foam upgrade path | Double Gun upgrade path Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Protagonists Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Engineers Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Water Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Trap Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Cyborgs Category:Organic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tier 8